


The Prodigy's friends

by Suzuhanai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: Rosemary is known as The Prodigy of the CCG. She stopped working as an investigator due to an incident involving the death of her partner that left both physical and emotional scars.After seeing Shinohara again and his partner, Juuzou, she's decides to get back on the force. She helps with investigations and may be out for vengeance towards the one who left her scarred.
Relationships: Shinohara Yukinori & Suzuya Juuzou, Suzuya Juuzou & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"It's quite rainy tonight. I should start heading back now," Rosemary says, looking up at the starless sky. <>

She starts heading to her apartment with a grocery bag in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Rosemary stops right after she hears an animal like growl nearby. <>

The ghoul growls, stepping out under the streetlamp, its eyes set on her. "I see someone is not where she's supposed to be." 

"You are lucky I don't have my quinque!" 

It laughs out of amusement. "How unfortunate... for you." The ghoul brings out a rinkaku kagune and chases after her.

Rosemary trips and falls into a puddle, she screams as it lunges at her. It collapses to the ground with knives jutting out of its back. 

"I got it, Mr. Shinohara!" 

<> Two people step into the light, a bulky man with a black strip of hair and an adolescent with white hair and red eyes. 

"Yes you did, Juuzou. Great work." He glances down at the woman on the ground. "Rosemary, is that you?" He takes her hand and pulls her up.

"Yes it's me and thank you. It's been awhile."

He laughs. "Yes, it has." 

"What are you two doing in the 19th ward?" she asks. 

"We were just on our way to the 20th ward and picked up some food on our way over there. I guess you don't have a quinque anymore since you retired pretty early so it is a good thing Juuzou and I found you." 

"Yeah, that is good. Actually I still have mine. I just didn't bring it out this time when I should have." 

Rosemary looks down, noticing the small bag in his hand. "It's pretty late. Why don't I take y'all over to my apartment? It's not that far from here. I'll even take you to the 20th ward tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Shinohara and Juuzou follow Rosemary to her apartment. 

She folds up her umbrella, throws the wet groceries away, and turns on the coffee maker. "You guys like yours black, right?" 

"You don't have to do that but yes." 

"You're my guests." She grabs three mugs out of the cabinet. "What about your partner?" 

"You can put sugar and milk in his. Juuzou likes sweet things." 

"Aww, that's cute!"

Shinohara pats him on the head. "Yep."

Rosemary brings the mugs over to them and sits down in her chair. She kicks off her shoes and her jacket. "I hope y'all are comfortable."

He nods and takes a sip. "This coffee is delicious. Thank you, Rosemary." 

Juuzou nods, smiling. "Thank you." 

"You're both welcome."

Shinohara takes out small boxes of noodles and passes one to Juuzou. He breaks his chopsticks, slurping up a few noodles from his own. "Are you hungry? There should be plenty to go around." 

"I'm not hungry. Besides, you don't have to do that." Rosemary's stomach growls. 

"Oh but I want to." Shinohara smiles. 

She takes the last box out of the bag, breaks her own chopsticks, and helps herself to noodles and orange chicken. "This is quite good. Thank you, Shinohara." 

He nods. Time passes and they laugh while telling stories. 

"So, Juuzou, what was it you said while going over different RC types?" Rosemary asks.

"It comes out of the butt?" 

She laughs and snorts. "Oh my god, I can't breathe!" 

Juuzou leans back against the couch, rolling his eyes. 

Rosemary calms herself down. "Whew, that was good. So, why are you both going to the 20th ward?" 

"Well, I'm not sure if you've heard but there are at least three ongoing cases we are focusing on right now and an investigator died recently." 

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that. I'm sorry for your loss. First class Mado, right? What are the cases?" 

"That's right. Juuzou and I are working on Binge Eater with the other two cases being Gourmet and Rabbit. We haven't found any leads but I have a feeling the Binge Eater is probably dead." 

Rosemary breaks open her fortune cookie. "Binge Eater? She's dead." 

"What?" 

"I told you she's dead." Rosemary takes the fortune out of her cookie and gives the cookie to Juuzou. "Thanks for saving my life." 

He stuffs his face with it. "Mhm." 

"How could you know for certain?" 

Rosemary stands up and puts the trash in one bag. "I still do my own investigating despite no longer working at the CCG." She reaches into her filing cabinet and throws the Manila folder on the table. "Read it and weep."

Shinohara sips his coffee. He picks up the folder and as he reads on, his eyes grow wide. "Son of a bitch. You investigated the incident from when it happened up until a few days ago. How did you-?" 

Rosemary giggles, her smile turns into a grin. She sits in her chair again and crosses one leg over the other. "It's actually very simple, Mr. Shinohara. I have more than one pair of eyes."


	2. Rosemary's roommate

Rosemary slips the Manila folder out of his hands as he loosens his grip. She pours more coffee into his cup. "I'll let you take that in while I prepare the beds." 

Shinohara leans back against the couch and sinks down. He sits back up, grabs his cup, and swishes the coffee around. Shinohara takes a sip. 

"Are you okay, Mr. Shinohara?" 

"I'm fine." <>

"Beds are done." 

Shinohara glances up. "Huh? Oh. We can stay out here if you want." 

"It's alright, I insist."

"We don't want to be of any trouble. Besides, I don't know what my wife will think." 

"It's no trouble at all! Tell your wife you're staying with a friend. I'm sure it's okay." 

"Alright." Shinohara stands up and finishes his coffee. He hands his cup to Rosemary. "Thank you very much. Come on, Juuzou."

Rosemary leads them to her bedroom. She opens the door and flicks up the light switch. "Here we are. The bathroom is there, just turn off the light when you're done. If you need anything, call me."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Rosemary."

"Mhm. Goodnight, you two." She leaves.

Juuzou faceplants on the mattress. He puts his feet up, slippers still on, and lays on his stomach. "I like it better at your house. The coffee was good though." 

"Yeah it was. Goodnight, Juuzou." 

"Goodnight."

After they all get up at 6AM, Rosemary serves coffee and breakfast. She drives the investigators over to the 20th ward's branch and walks them to the door. 

"Will y'all come back for dinner tonight? You may get to see my roommate if she's not bending her elbow." 

"She's a late nighter?" 

"Yeah." 

Shinohara and Juuzou look at each other. "We'll think about it." 

"Great. Let me know and I'll pick you up at 8." Rosemary waves and walks back to her car. They wave back and go inside. 

That night, Rosemary places a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of her guests. She leaves out the same thing for her friend.

"Thank you, Rosemary," Shinohara says and eats some. "Mmm, delicious." 

"What is it?" Juuzou asks. 

"Thank you and it's smothered steak with gravy and a side of mushrooms. I hope y'all enjoy!" She sits at the table and cuts her steak into smaller pieces. 

Juuzou, on the other hand, gives the food a weird look before trying the mushrooms. "That's really good!" He tries the meat too, savouring the flavor all the while gravy drivels down to his chin.

Shinohara smiles, enjoying the food as well. They all laugh and Juuzou tells the earbone story. Shinohara shakes his head, a bit disappointed.

"Wow, that's interesting," Kanai says, walking in. She pulls out the empty seat across from Shinohara. "Oh, hello." 

"Hello. Are you the roommate Rosemary told us about?" 

"Yes, I'm Kanai Shizua. You must be Shinohara and Juuzou, right?" She reaches beside her and across the table to shake both their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Shinohara cuts a piece of his steak. "How long have you've been roommates?" 

"Only a few months." 

"Wow." 

Kanai takes a sip of her coffee. She eyes Juuzou as he eyes her first and smiles. "Yeah. She found me living on the street while looking for an apartment. Rosemary-san is a saint."

"Oh please. We both happen to be at the right place at the right time. Besides, you helped me find this place." 

"Do you think it's fate?" 

"Maybe." Rosemary pushes her food around in the gravy. "By the way, Shinohara, I have files on both Rabbit and Gourmet if you want to take a look after dinner." 

"I'd like to know what you know and discuss more about the Binge Eater if you would." 

"Gladly." Rosemary touches her cheek and orgasms as she eats. "Mm, that's so good." She shivers. "Fuck, yes!" 

Rosemary looks around at everyone's stares. "Sorry. There's plenty more to go around." 

Kanai swallows her last piece of food, pushing her plate away. "No thanks. I'm done." She takes her plate to the sink. 

"You don't eat a lot, do you? It seems you eat less than Juuzou."

"No, I don't eat that much. If you are both done, I'll take your plates for you." 

Shinohara stacks Juuzou's plate on top of his and hands her both their plates. "Thank you." He yawns. "Shall we discuss those cases now? I noticed you don't have a perpetrator so the case isn't completely solved yet." 

"Sure." Rosemary grabs out ice cream and a chocolate bar out of the freezer. "How about dessert? You can also stay again if you'd like." 

"I guess so." Shinohara sits at the bar. 

Juuzou throws his arms up. "Yeah!" He sits next to Shinohara and spins around on the stool. 

Kanai rinses the plates and places them in the dishwasher. "Y'all do that. I'm going to go watch TV."

She walks into the livingroom, dances, and sings along to the theme song of her favorite show. A sudden urge to vomit hits her and she rushes to the bathroom. 

"She must've had one too many." 

"Uhh, yeah. She drinks a lot." Rosemary hands them each a bowl of ice cream. "I hope it's good." 

"Thanks. Anyways, about the Binge Eater…" 

Kanai listens in on their conversation. "Damn it. Why now? I hate this!" She holds her stomach as she vomits in the toilet. 

Kanai's body rocks from side to side as she wipes the fluid from her mouth. "I'm glad she has my back but why'd she have to pass me off as an?" Her head hits the floor and everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanai is my OC and the other OC belongs to my friend. Also, if I need to change the excuse Rosemary makes for Kanai I will.


	3. Her roommate the ghoul?

"Are they gone?" 

"Yes, I took them to Kanou's hospital this morning." 

"Okay." Kanai slides out of her room wearing her hoodie, sweatpants, and her ceramic cat mask. She ties her hair up in a bun. "I'm ready for my training, sensei." 

"I'm not your sensei." Rosemary turns off the TV and places the remote on the coffee table. "It's an honor to train you though." Rosemary walks to her bedroom closet to retrieve her quinque. 

Kanai pushes the couch back against the wall and moves the coffee table to the dining room. 

Rosemary returns with her scythe quinque, Dark Rose. "Are you ready?" 

"I'm born ready you sexy bitch." Kanai's kagune sprouts from below her shoulder blades and her coccyx. "Bring it on."

~At the hospital~ 

"Hello, I'm investigator Yukinori Shinohara. I have a few questions for Dr. Kanou." 

"Sorry but he left yesterday afternoon. He said he was going on a trip," the nurse says. 

"Do you know when he'll be back?" 

"I'm sorry but I have no idea. I'll let you know as soon as he returns." 

He smiles. "Okay well, I'll be on my way then. Thank you and have a nice day, ma'am. Let's go, Juuzou." 

They walk out of the hospital back to the car. 

"What were we doing there, Mr. Shinohara?" Juuzou asks. 

"I wanted confirmation that the Binge Eater is dead so we can close this case. I have a feeling that the nurse knows more than she's saying. We'll come back here another day." 

"Whew, wow you're improving!" Rosemary says, trying to catch her breath. 

"Thanks." Kanai slides over to the fridge. "When do you think Shinohara-san and Juuzou will come back?" Kanai throws her a cold bottle of water. 

"Thanks. Sometime soon I think." Rosemary chugs down half of the bottle and plops down on the couch. "We'll go one more round but first I'm taking a break." 

"Okay." Kanai plops down on the couch next to her. She leans back and props her feet up on the footrest. 

Rosemary turns on the TV and they watch a movie marathon. She turns it off and places the remote on the couch's arm. "Okay, break time is over." 

"Aw, man." 

Shinohara and Juuzou walk out of the CCG, he pulls his phone out and tries to call Rosemary. Her phone vibrates but there's no answer.

Kanai throws her foot up. 

Rosemary grabs and uses it to slam her to the ground. She sits on her and pins her down by her throat. "Give up?" 

"Nope." Kanai sneaks her bikaku behind Rosemary and strikes her in the back of her neck, she goes down with a thud. "My father showed me that." 

Kanai sits up and crosses her legs. "Pretty neat, huh?" There's no response. "I said that's pretty neat, huh? … Rosemary-san?" 

She shakes her. "Ah, fuck." Kanai takes a look at her neck for injuries and leans an ear against her back. "She's breathing at least." Kanai moves her body to the couch and lays her down on her side. "There we go." 

"Rosemary, we're back. I tried to call you." Shinohara drops his phone, he narrows his eyes at the ghoul. Juuzou takes out three of his knives.

"Oh shit." Kanai turns around and stands in front of Rosemary. She pops her neck, turns her kokaku into blades, and sprints towards the investigators.


End file.
